A Dish Served Bloody
by DigitalKolwoon
Summary: James Bond faces the greatest threat known to man as a group of American Neo-Nazis try to launch an Ebola outbreak with illegal immigrants as the target, while joining forces with a beautiful North Korean agent to put a dent in the plans of the Neo-Nazis.
1. Chapter 1

In a Pro-Trump rally at an NRA fair in Dallas, Texas, thousands of Trump supporters, among them Neo-Nazis and White Supremacists, are marching all over the city, chanting hateful banter.

''Go back to your country!''

''Jews will not replace us!''

''Blood and Soil!''

But in the forests, as the rally keeps attracting more and more Neo-Nazis and White Supremacists, it also attracted an unfamiliar presence, that of MI6 agent James Bond, who is closely observing the rally to track down terrorists among the rank and file Trump supporters.

Meanwhile, back at the new MI6 office in London, M looks closely at the intelligence gathered by Bond at the Trump rally, as Tanner relays warnings to Bond.

''MI6 to Bond, be aware that you're in no man's land.'' Tanner said. ''Eliminate your targets and get out of there when you're done.''

''Bond to MI6. Roger that.'' Bond replied before ending the transmission.

''I sure hope he doesn't do anything crazy.'' M said, clearly remembering his agent's tendency to cause trouble at a moment's notice. ''It's always part of 007's M.O. to create unnecessary tension.''

Back at the Trump rally in Dallas, as Bond continues to stalk his targets from the treeline, he accidentally steps on a branch, alerting several Trump supporters to his presence.

One of the Trump supporters, a Neo-Nazi, pulls out a Uzi submachine gun and points it at Bond.

''Who the Hell are you to be in a place like this?'' the Neo-Nazi asked, his trigger finger clearly itchy.

''This is American territory, pal. You have no business here.''

Another Trump supporter, armed with an AK-74, aims the rifle at Bond. The rest of the Trump supporters immediately stop marching, pulling out their guns while surrounding the veteran agent.

''Looks like I did stumble into a hornet's nest.'' Bond quipped in his usual fashion, clearly aware of the danger he is in.

''Let me see your hands.'' One Trump supporter said, all the while trying to intimidate Bond with his AR-15.

''I came here to see some of your fellow marchers.'' Bond said. ''I'm on official business from MI6.''

''I don't care who you are.'' Another Trump supporter angrily yelled. ''You're on our turf, and you need to leave before you get hurt, prettyboy.''

The supporter immediately started counting down, while the rest cock their guns, ready to shoot Bond once the countdown ends.

''10…''

''9…''

''8…''

As the countdown continues, Bond spots his targets among the throng of Trump supporters ready to fire. They are three American Neo-Nazis who launched a bomb attack on the Spanish embassy in the Portuguese capital of Lisbon, named Charles McCall, Jim Tyson and Hal Rementon.

''7…''

''6…''

Just as it happens, Bond stealthily guides his right hand toward a pair of flashbang grenades on his coat.

''5…''

''4…''

''3…''

Bond gets his hand on one of the flashbang grenades and primes it for detonation.

''2…''

''1…''

''0…''

''Open fire!''

At that moment, Bond tosses the flashbang grenade into the throng of Trump supporters, momentarily blinding them before they could fire their guns. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Bond makes a quick dash towards a building complex. Several Trump supporters who were not blinded by the flashbang grenade immediately open fire at Bond. Bond pulls out his Walther PPK/S and blindly returns fire as he runs toward the complex.

''After him! Hunt him down and kill him!'' McCall yelled, clearly enraged at the sudden turn of events.

Once Bond makes it to the building complex, he runs toward a flight of stairs, with the Trump supporters in hot pursuit, trying to cut off the veteran agent. As Bond makes his way up, one or two Trump supporters ambush him on different floors, with Bond dispatching them in various ways. On the first floor, Bond struggles with a Trump supporter and breaks his neck. On the second floor, two Trump supporters try to get the drop on Bond, only for one to be shot dead by Bond with his PPK/S, with the other having his head blown off when Bond primes his last remaining flashbang grenade for detonation, forcing the grenade on the supporter's throat before it went off.

''What an explosive setback.'' Bond said, ever the snarky agent.

On the third floor, another Trump supporter tries to kill Bond, only for Bond to momentarily stun him with a punch and push him off the balcony to his death. On the fourth and final floor, Bond comes face to face with Charles McCall, Jim Tyson and Hal Rementon.

''So the British government sent a spy to kill us?'' Charles said, questioning Bond's orders.

''Better that than blowing up embassies on foreign soil to serve the agenda of your fake President.'' Bond retorted mockingly.

''I have not regretted voting for President Trump in the election.'' McCall said. ''He will make America great again, and you will not live to see it happen.''

McCall turns his attention to Tyson and Rementon, giving them orders before leaving the building in a Sea King helicopter.

''Kill him.''

As soon as McCall's helicopter lifted off, Tyson and Rementon close in on Bond menacingly, with their knives at the ready. The two Neo-Nazis immediately started swiping at Bond, who is dodging them with hardly any effort. Tyson and Rementon, clearly frustrated at their inability to hit Bond, increased the intensity of their swipes to superhuman levels.

''This is so not your good day.'' Bond said, clearly unimpressed by the Neo-Nazis' attempts to cut him up, just before he manages to slide down towards Tyson to knock him down.

As Bond turns toward Tyson, the Neo-Nazi attempts to throw the knife at Bond to impale him, only for the agent to shoot him dead with his PPK/S. Enraged at the loss of his comrade, Rementon charges at Bond with knife in hand, only for the agent to sidestep him, causing him to blindly run into an air conditioner with the fan open. Rementon crashes into the fan, with half his scalp being chopped off in the process. As Rementon screams in pain, Bond escapes the building, only to be surrounded by Trump supporters again.

''There's no escape for you. You've gone and done it now.'' One Trump supporter said.

As they cock their guns, Bond's watch started ticking, to their confusion. Suddenly, the roar of the engines of a Royal Air Force Hercules aircraft fills the Texas sky. The low-flying Hercules unloads a cable. Bond, spotting the cable, fires his grappling hook at it and gets propelled into the sky, climbing the cable to get to the Hercules' cargo bay door.

Once Bond makes it to the Hercules, the aircraft flies away from Dallas, clearly on its way back to London.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in London, Bond is being debriefed on his mission to assassinate the Neo-Nazis at Dallas, Texas, with M looking at him sternly.

''You know I despise it when my agents almost cause international incidents, 007.'' M said, clearly expressing his distaste for Bond's repeated disobedience of his orders.

''So I killed a few pro-Trump people and a Neo-Nazi.'' Bond replied. ''What difference does it make?''

''Your little rampage in Texas is on the news, 007.'' M said exasperatedly. ''Fox News has been droning us, and the Queen, with questions about it. I hate it when the press drones us with questions about our operations.''

''So what would you suggest I do?'' Bond asked M, expecting another round of scoldings from his superior.

''I suggest that you be very careful with your operational parameters, 007.'' M said. ''One more incident like that and I'll revoke your 00 status.''

''I'll be sure to remember that.'' Bond replied, looking at M squarely in the eye.

''That will be all, 007.'' M said calmly.

With the debriefing finished, Bond leaves M's office.

Meanwhile, at a ranch in Nashville, Tennessee, McCall enters the ranch and walks downstairs to an underground laboratory, where scientists are developing bioweapons on McCall's orders.

''How's the Ebola gas coming?'' McCall asked.

''It's still in the experimental phase, Mr. McCall.'' A scientist said. ''But it's exceeding expectations to a marvellous degree. Three mice and a cockatiel.''

''Excellent.'' McCall replied, clearly satisfied with the results.

''How soon can you have it ready for mass production? '' He asked him. ''I have a deadline to meet. I need to deliver these babies to the Cameroonian military next month.''

''Next week, sir.'' The scientist replied. ''All tasks at hand have been cleared.''

''Good job.'' McCall said, elated at the success of the development of the Ebola gas.

At the same time, Rementon, having survived the loss of half his scalp at Dallas, arrives at the laboratory, running into McCall.

''Good to see you, Charles.'' Rementon said.

''I'm glad to see that you're still alive.'' McCall replied. ''I'm sorry about Jim.''

''We'll avenge him.'' Rementon said, his mind clearly fixated on revenge against Bond.

''Yes, my friend.'' McCall replied, trying to ease his comrade's mind. ''We will kill that son of a bitch who murdered Jim.''

''I never trusted those Brits.'' Rementon said.

''And you're just in time to witness our Magnum Opus.'' McCall continued, showing Rementon the Ebola gas.

Rementon bears witness as the Ebola gas gets released at a containment cell in the laboratory, quickly causing the animals in the cell to suffocate, the usual effects of the Ebola virus becoming apparent as they die agonizing deaths, the gas accelerating the effects at a much faster pace.

''It's beautiful.'' Rementon said, clearly impressed with the Ebola gas.

''With this, we'll rid our country of all illegal immigrants.'' McCall said, explaining his plan in detail.

''The Ebola gas will be enough to secure our border with Mexico. Once all those insects are gone, America and President Trump will be unstoppable. No one will touch us, not even the UN, NATO, the ICC and Antifa.''

''I like this plan.'' Rementon replied, and gave McCall a Nazi salute before leaving the laboratory.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later, in London, Bond, on his way to a briefing, chats with Moneypenny about his conduct.

''You never change, James.'' Moneypenny said. ''When will you have a real relationship with a woman?''

''Nothing changes, Moneypenny.'' Bond replied sarcastically.

''You will have to settle down eventually.'' Moneypenny continued.

''I wouldn't dream of it.'' Bond said.

Once they make it to the briefing room, Moneypenny leaves, leaving Bond alone with M and Tanner.

''Alright, 007.'' M said sternly. ''Here's the situation.''

Tanner turns on the briefing screen, and explains the latest events to Bond.

''Last week, a unit of the Cameroonian military launched what appears to be a chemical weapons attack on Boyo, which is located at the Northwest Region. About 500 civilians, mostly women and children, died in the attack. At first, we were surprised that the Cameroonian military used chemical weapons, but one of our reconnaissance satellites picked up a conversation between the general who launched the chemical attack and your old American Neo-Nazi friend, Charles McCall. ''

Tanner plays the recording of the conversation between the general and McCall.

''General Myssem?'' McCall asked.

''Yes. It's done.'' General Myssem replied. ''The chemical attack is successful. The results are exactly within our expectations.''

''Excellent. I have another cargo flight ready. Be sure that there are no UN inspectors within the delivery site. They'll try to intercept it.'' McCall said, carefully laying out instructions to General Myssem.

''My men are already on it, Mr. McCall. They are adept in leaving no witnesses.'' General Myssem said, trying to reassure his top supplier.

''Good. Our little endeavour must remain top secret.'' McCall replied. ''That will be all, General.''

Once the conversation ended, General Myssem lays out orders to his men.

''The next cargo flight's in a few days, men. If you see any UN inspectors near the delivery site, kill them.''

''Yes, sir!'' General Myssem's men responded to the order and split up in teams.

After Tanner turns off the recording, M lays out orders for Bond.

''You know what to do, 007. Once you arrive in Cameroon, find General Myssem, interrogate him about the chemical weapons and track down the source. McCall may be up to something bigger and we need to know what he's really planning.''

''Understood.'' Bond replied.

''And Bond.'' M continued, hoping to keep the veteran on a leash. ''Don't do anything reckless.''

Bond gives M a nod and leaves the briefing room.

At the armoury, Bond meets up with Q, eager to test out more gadgets for the mission at Cameroon.

''007, I have some interesting tech that may help you out.'' Q said. ''I'm telling you to be more attached to the gadgets you use without breaking them.''

''Times are changing, Q.'' Bond replied. ''Things break all the time, no matter how functional they may be.''

''Well, there's a new device that's virtually unbreakable.'' Q continued, showing Bond a brand new invention of his.

''This is the Kangaroo. It's a brand new portable grenade launcher. The rounds it carries are mostly filled to the brim with fragmentation and flash grenades. It also has a sniper attachment with tranquilizer rounds and a scope. The rounds are so potent it could knock down an Olympic gymnast on steroids.''

''Well, this Kangaroo sure packs more of a punch.'' Bond said enthusiastically, taking a liking to the new weapon.

As Bond leaves the armoury with the Kangaroo in his hands, Q calls out to him.

''Please return it unspoiled.''

''I will.'' Bond replied. ''I'm not parting with this thing compared to the other stuff you gave me.''


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at Mezam county on Cameroon's Northwest Region, Bond carefully treks his way through the dense foliage to avoid patrols of Cameroonian soldiers. After three patrols passed by him, Bond continued on, with his Walther PPK/S in hand.

''M never told me this county would be heavily patrolled.'' Bond murmured.

Hearing the distinct roar of a helicopter engine, Bond hides behind some bushes as a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter belonging to the Academi private military company flies over it.

''What's Academi doing here?'' Bond asked himself, surprised by the appearance of American mercenaries in Cameroon.

Once the Blackhawk helicopter lands, a squad of Academi commandos and General Myssem himself disembark from the helicopter. Bond immediately contacts Tanner.

''Bond to MI6. I've found the general, and he has a squad of American mercenaries escorting him. Definitely the work of McCall.''

''At this rate, you need to be on your toes at all times.'' Tanner replied. ''Engage them only when fired upon. You have permission to return fire.''

''Understood.'' Bond said half-heartedly. ''The general's our top priority right now.''

Opening his bag, Bond takes up the Kangaroo grenade launcher and loads up on fragmentation rounds, knowing full well that he must not harm General Myssem.

As he stalks his target, he stumbles upon a base camp full of Cameroonian soldiers and Academi commandos. However, before he could fire the grenade launcher, Bond notices that, just hundreds of miles away, three platoons of Anglophone rebels, armed with AK-47s, Dragunov sniper rifles and rocket-propelled grenades, are about to launch a guerrilla attack on the base camp.

One rebel with a Dragunov fires a round at the soldier on the watch tower, killing the man and causing the alarm to be sounded.

With the entire base camp on high alert, the soldiers and American commandos split up in teams, trying to find the shooter. It is at this moment when the platoons of rebels immediately launch their attack, firing their AK-47s with pinpoint precision, killing scores of soldiers and commandos. Taking advantage of the chaos, Bond rushes straight into the camp, deadset on apprehending General Myssem.

Several soldiers and Academi commandos spot Bond and fire at him, only for Bond to slide under the small bridge from where they are firing at him from, firing a fragmentation round at the bridge. Once the bridge collapses, Bond's attackers fall over to the ground, where they are left to the mercy of the attacking rebels. An Academi commando stationed at a nearby barracks fires at Bond with his M4, but Bond returns fire with his PPK/S and kills him. Bond immediately takes the M4 and reloads the gun, firing wildly at the myriad of enemy soldiers and commandos defending the base camp, to the amazement of the rebels.

As Bond continues storming his way into the camp, firing the M4 at the soldiers defending the general's command center, the rebels press on, following Bond's lead as they gun down the enemy troops.

Arriving at the command centre, Bond guns down two Academi commandos and holds General Myssem at gunpoint.

''Looks like your little chemical endeavour is over, General.'' Bond said.

''And you must be…'' General Myssem attempts to figure out who he's facing, only for Bond to give out the usual introduction.

''Bond. James Bond.''

''Mr. Bond, you cannot win.'' General Myssem said, trying to demoralize him. ''No matter what you do, it's useless. My soldiers may be already gassing towns all over this province by now.''

''Then tell me this!'' Bond bellowed furiously. ''Where did you receive the chemical weapons from?''

Noticing an Academi commando lining up a shot with an M82 Barrett sniper rifle, Bond, realizing that General Myssem is about to be killed, continues pressing him for information, the barrel of his M4 continuously poking the general's chest to pressure him into spilling the information.

''I cannot tell you.'' General Myssem said. ''The plague has already begun to spread, there's absolutely nothing you can do.''

''What plague?!'' Bond furiously asked him.

At that moment, the commando fires his sniper rifle, the bullet hitting General Myssem squarely in the head, killing him instantly. He then shoots himself in the head with his Colt pistol soon afterwards.

Bond flies into a rage, firing his M4 all over the command center, destroying the equipment before collapsing on the floor, to the shock of the rebels that immediately began mopping up whatever resistance remained on the base camp. However, he soon notices the dead general's cell phone. Quickly recomposing himself, Bond gets ahold of the cell phone and checks the message logs. As he scours through the logs, he finds one peculiar text message from McCall, which came from Nashville, Tennessee. The message is as follows:

''Illegals will be purged. Ebola gas continuously being mass produced. Next delivery in three days.''

''Ebola? Illegals?'' Bond's mind becomes fixated on the text message.

As one group of rebels enters the command center, they see the carnage caused by Bond, and spot Bond reading the text message.

''You're MI6?'' One rebel asked Bond.

''Yes.'' Bond replied, having finished reading the text message.

''Come with us.'' The rebel said.

With little hesitation, Bond leaves the base camp with his equipment and the cell phone while under rebel escort.

Arriving at the rebel base, Bond, surrounded by rebel troops, places his PPK/S, the M4 and the Kangaroo grenade launcher on the ground.

''I've seen better receptions than this.'' Bond said in his usual witty manner.

Taken at gunpoint to the war room, Bond is surprised to find a young Asian woman in full spy gear coordinating with the rebels. The woman looks to be at her mid-20s.

''So I assume you're the one who directed these men to General Myssem's camp.'' Bond said.

''Yes, Commander Bond. I know who you are, and I didn't realize you're after the same thing.''

The woman introduces herself to Bond.

''I am First Lieutenant Choi Sung-ree. North Korean intelligence. It's been a pleasure.''

''The pleasure's always mine.'' Bond replied.

''So what brings you here?'' The North Korean agent asked. ''And give me a good reason why I can't have these men shoot you right here and now.''

Bond shows her the cell phone, complete with the text message.

Meanwhile, at a forward operating base near the regional capital of Bamenda, Rementon, having recently arrived at the Northwest Region to get his revenge on Bond, boards one of the Academi UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters, taking a squad of commandos with him. The helicopter lifts off toward the rebel stronghold where Bond is held.

''Interesting.'' Choi said, having read the text messages. ''So that's what brought you here, and I'm following similar leads because of a gas attack pinned on my government.''

''Where did it happen?'' Bond asked.

''There was a gas attack in Taipei last week.'' Choi explained in detail. ''Dozens of civilians dead. Some of the survivors have the usual Ebola symptoms and are currently at containment facilities in the city. The Taiwanese government suspected North Korea of being behind the attack, but my government never tested Ebola for bioweapon or chemical agent use, so they sent me here to investigate.''

''General Myssem said something about the plague having already spread before he was killed.'' Bond replied. ''He even said that there are gas attacks ongoing in this province right now.''

''How is it possible, Commander?'' Choi asked.

''Unless the American Neo-Nazis I'm pursuing perfected it.'' Bond said, realizing what McCall has been doing all this time.

''Neo-Nazis?'' Choi asked exasperatedly. ''Seriously. What is going on?''

At that moment, the Blackhawk helicopter arrives at the stronghold and Rementon, manning the door-mounted M60 machine gun, begins firing at the rebels, killing several of them while the commandos rappel down to search for Bond.

''Find Mr. Bond and kill him!'' Rementon yells out orders to the commandos as he continues mowing down the rebel camp.

Bond runs out of the war room, with his PPK/S and M4 in hand, while Choi, armed with only a Tokarev TT-33 pistol, follows him. Dozens of rebels return fire at the helicopter, only for them to be mowed down by the commandos. Bond and Choi take cover in the trenches under fire from the commandos, and they return fire at them, killing two each with pinpoint accuracy.

His escort killed, Rementon takes matters into his own hands and rappels down from the chopper to confront the veteran agent.

''So this guy's a Neo-Nazi?'' Choi asked about Rementon.

''Yes, and he still has half a scalp on his head.'' Bond replied, while handing over the Kangaroo to her.

''This grenade launcher as a sniper attachment with tranquilizer rounds. Use them to take out the pilot.''

With a reluctant nod, Choi takes the grenade launcher and goes further into the trenches, all the while the Blackhawk helicopter circles around the camp.

Bond comes face-to-face with Rementon, with his hands gripping his weapons firmly.

''So, we meet again, Mr. Bond.'' Rementon said, expressing his contempt for his opponent.

''You know, the moment I sidestepped you, I could have grinded your whole head with the fan.'' Bond replied, the feeling being mutual.

''Now you will feel the pain you gave me.'' Rementon continued, his anger rising. ''You will pay for my humiliation with your life!''

Drawing two MP5 submachine guns, Rementon fires at Bond, who returns fire with his PPK/S and M4. Both men repeatedly take cover in the trenches, taking potshots at each other as they move from corner to corner. As it happens, Choi, having gone through the trenches, hides on a nearby bush while taking aim at the Blackhawk pilot.

Having expended their ammo, Bond and Rementon resort to hand-to-hand combat, with Bond kicking him at the head. The hateful Neo-Nazi responds by punching him in the groin three times. Bond swipes at him, scratching one of his eyes. Partially blinded, Rementon, in a frenzy, grabs Bond and tosses him into the barbed wire.

''Prepare to die, Mr. Bond!'' Rementon said, just as he grabs his neck and starts to strangle him. With his breath fading, Bond tries to punch at Rementon to no avail.

Just as Bond struggles to free himself from Rementon's grasp, Choi fires a tranquilizer round at the cockpit, knocking out the pilot and causing the helicopter to lean downward toward the trenches. Seeing the Blackhawk careening towards them, Rementon gets momentarily distracted, allowing Bond to kick him on the head with whatever strength he had left and escape in a mad dash out of the trenches. The dazed Rementon could only watch as the Blackhawk falls on top of him, crushing him and exploding in the process.

Shortly afterward, Bond, having narrowly escaped the explosion of the Blackhawk, quips on Rementon's death.

''Now that's what I call a total grinding.''

Choi returns to where Bond is, shocked at the scenery before them.

''Do you always leave a big mess wherever you go, Commander Bond?'' Choi asked him.

''Sometimes, but not always.'' Bond replied. ''And for the record, call me by my first name. Will you?''

''Of course.'' Choi said, impressed by Bond's tenacity in the face of danger.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in his ranch at Nashville, McCall becomes ballistic at the news of Rementon's death.

''HAL IS DEAD?!'' McCall yells at his messenger, his anger becoming more and more monstrous and destructive.

''Yes.'' The messenger replied meekly, becoming more and more fearful of McCall's volatile behaviour. ''He was crushed by a Black Hawk helicopter, but I didn't know how the chopper landed on top of...''

McCall shoots the messenger dead with his Desert Eagle pistol, unloading round after round on him, never bothering to stop firing until his gun ran empty, a sign of his increasing insanity. Clearly unhinged, he calls for someone almost immediately.

''Karina!''

A young Russian woman in a red dress appeared, walking towards McCall to comfort him.

''Yes, Mr. McCall.'' The woman replied.

Karina Tatianova, an undercover active duty FSB agent dispatched by the Russian government to watch over American white supremacists and Neo-Nazis in the wake of Donald Trump's election to the Presidency of the United States, acting as a middlewoman for the alt-right when it comes to weapons sales to white supremacists and Neo-Nazis in America. A veteran of various counterinsurgency operations in Chechnya, Dagestan and Myanmar's Rakhine state, she clearly aligns with the alt-right on the issues of illegal immigration and Islamic extremism, having developed a reputation for sadistically torturing Muslims whether they are extremists or not, even under the orders of the Russian government itself.

''We must proceed with the plan.'' McCall said soon after recomposing himself. ''Is the Tomahawk fitted with the Ebola gas?''

''Yes, Mr. McCall.'' Tatianova replied. ''The scientists are placing the finishing touches on the missile. Soon the gas will become a living warhead.''

''Excellent.'' McCall said. ''The illegals will face the judgement we will bring upon them. No one will dare cross our border again. America will forever be number one.''

''And Mother Russia will be happy to cooperate with you, now and always.'' Tatianova replied. ''But there's also the persistent threat of Britain's MI6 and their agent, James Bond. They will do everything they can to stop us.''

''I'm aware of that.'' McCall said, not having forgotten Bond. ''We'll set a trap for him and his new North Korean lady friend.''

''Yes.'' Tatianova replied. ''Don't worry about Choi. Leave her to me. I have some unfinished business with her.''

Meanwhile, in a Learjet headed for Nashville, Bond and Choi discuss their next move while at the controls, being faced with the full extent of the Neo-Nazi threat.

''I just informed my superiors in London.'' Bond said. ''There were indeed additional gas attacks in Cameroon's Northern Province. All of the victims suffered from Ebola symptoms, but at a much faster rate. They died within minutes, just like a regular chemical attack.''

''Sometimes, I don't get the American mentality, James.'' Choi replied. ''I was raised to hate Americans because they bombed my country in the war, long before I was born, but to think that there are some Americans who are ideologically different from one another is confusing.''

''There's always the white supremacist movement and the Neo-Nazis going crazy on the streets.'' Bond continued. ''They hate immigrants, Jews and even Muslims. Some even engaged in terrorist attacks the previous year, at their home country and abroad, including the Spanish embassy bombing in Lisbon.''

''I have to admit, white supremacists and Neo-Nazis are some truly crazy people.'' Choi replied half-heartedly. ''But even so, the American mentality towards us is unlikely to change, even after the mid-term elections this fall.''

''I'm sure it will.'' Bond said. ''I heard there are some left-wing populists on the ballot on several states. Pretty fiery if you ask me.''

''Then there's hope for peace after all.'' Choi replied.

Suddenly, a pair of USAF F-22 Raptor fighter planes flank the Learjet.

''Unidentified aircraft, you are intruding on US airspace over Nashville. State your intentions.''

Bond goes on the mic, hoping to land on Nashville uninterrupted.

''This is Alpha-Omega 327. We request that we land on Nashville International. We are carrying important cargo, if you don't mind.''

After a moment of silence, the F-22 pilot responds:

''Permission granted, Alpha-Omega 327. Follow your present course.''

Puzzled over the response of the fighters, Choi asks Bond.

''James. You don't think we're heading for a trap, do you?''

''Let them trap us.'' Bond replied, willing to risk facing off against a swarm of Trump supporters and Neo-Nazis to get at McCall. ''We'll end this thing, once and for all.''

Arriving at Nashville International Airport, Bond lands the Learjet and parks it discreetly at a hangar reserved for business jets.


	6. Chapter 6

At Nashville, Bond, in his usual tuxedo, and Choi, wearing a big blue gown and a pair of Louboutin heels, try to guess what McCall is planning while walking toward his ranch in the forests.

''Wait a minute, James.'' Choi said, causing both of them to stop. ''You said Neo-Nazis hate illegal immigrants, Jews and Muslims.''

''Of course.'' James replied. ''Why are to referring to it now?''.

''Because I suddenly realize what this McCall character is trying to do with the Ebola.'' Choi continued.

Bond soon gets wind of what Choi is saying.

''He is targeting the illegal immigrants. And if he's targeting the illegal immigrants, there's only one delivery system capable of creating such carnage.''

''A cruise missile.'' Choi said.

''Exactly.'' Bond replied. ''The gas attacks in Cameroon were just an experiment. From the reports, the government troops used mortar rounds with the gas as the warhead. McCall must be experimenting with the delivery system.''

''And he already found the final piece of the puzzle.'' Choi said.

''Come on, Choi!'' Bond said, and he and Choi continue their walk toward the ranch.

Back at the ranch, McCall gets an early notice of their arrival.

''They're here.'' Tatianova said.

''Let them in.'' McCall replied.

Arriving at the ranch, Bond and Choi are puzzled when they find the ranch door opened. Their curiosity getting the best of them, they come inside. At this moment, they get surrounded by loads of Trump supporters, all with their weapons armed and pointing them at the two spies.

''Welcome to my humble abode, Mr. Bond, and I see you've brought Miss Choi along as well.''

McCall reveals himself, with Tatianova by his side.

Seeing Tatianova, Choi immediately recognizes her.

''Karina?''

''It's been a long time, Choi.'' Tatianova replied.

''You know each other?'' Bond asked, surprised over their history.

''Choi was my comrade during my time in Chechnya and Dagestan.'' Tatianova said. ''But she left during our operations at Rakhine state.''

''You haven't changed at all.'' Choi replied. ''Still doing favours for President Putin, I see.''

''Oh, how I'd love to tear you to pieces right now.'' Tatianova said, her demeanour clearly bordering on anger. ''You turned against me and that was unforgivable, yet you still work for your Supreme Leader without exposing your treason against me.''

''All because you endorsed the genocide of peace-loving Muslims!'' Choi snapped, pulling out her Tokarev and pointing it at Tatianova. The Trump supporters respond by aiming at Choi, forcing McCall's hand.

''Enough! This catfight is getting us nowhere.''

''Same with your plan to gas over a thousand illegal immigrants with a dangerous pathogen.'' Bond retorted in a very snide manner. ''You really think killing thousands of immigrants, regardless of criminal background, would make America even greater?''

''You underestimate the American Dream, Mr. Bond.'' McCall replied.

''Oh, really?'' Bond asked. ''Tell that to the millions of Americans who voted for Donald Trump in the election.''

McCall pulls out his Desert Eagle, pointing it at Bond as he issues a thinly veiled threat.

''Do not toy with me, Mr. Bond.''

''I'm about to say the same thing to you.'' Bond replied, pulling out the Kangaroo and firing two flash grenades at the crowd, blinding them.

As Bond and Choi blast away at the Trump supporters, McCall, losing his edge, yells out to Tatianova.

''LAUNCH THE MISSILE NOW!''

Tatianova quickly retreats deep into the laboratory, the sound of her high heels being muffled by the loud sounds of gunfire and flashbangs exploding.

Cutting through the swathe of Trump supporters, Bond and Choi split up, with Bond chasing after McCall while Choi goes after Tatianova.

''Find the missile launch controls and destroy them.'' Bond said to Choi.

''Sure thing, James.'' Choi replied, just as she guns down another Trump supporter before taking his weapon.

Meanwhile, the ranch's grain silo opens up, revealing the Tomahawk cruise missile inside, primed and ready to launch.


	7. Chapter 7

At the laboratory, Choi, with her newly-acquired FN SCAR in hand, finds Tatianova readying the Tomahawk cruise missile for launch. Tatianova, seeing her former comrade about to pounce her, pulls out her standard-issue Grach pistol and fires at her. Choi fires back, but misses due to the rifle's recoil. Wasting no time, Tatianova starts the countdown, leaving only two minutes for the Ebola-laced Tomahawk to be launched.

Meanwhile, Bond and McCall exchange fire furiously all over the ranch, riddling it with bullet holes. With no other choice, Bond pulls out the Kangaroo and fires the weapon's entire supply of fragmentation grenades, blowing off parts of the ranch as he tries to flush out McCall. As the smoke clears, Bond searches for McCall, only for the deranged Neo-Nazi to surprise Bond by lunging at him with a taser. After one or two jolts of electricity, Bond fires his PPK/S at McCall's weapon hand, blowing off two of his fingers. Barely fazed, McCall punches at Bond, his insanity clearly showing while drenching Bond's face with blood with each hit. As he tries to throw a fifth punch however, Bond grabs McCall's fist and kicks him on the groin.

Back in the laboratory, having expended their ammunition firing at each other, Choi and Tatianova resort to hand-to-hand combat, shedding their respective pairs of high heels to even the odds against one another. Tatianova grabs Choi by her hair and slams her against the wall. Despite having a concussion, Choi lunges at Tatianova, punching her while pinning her down on the floor. Tatianova, in panicked desperation, kicks Choi's head upward before standing up and kicking her on the chest.

''One minute, sixty seconds and counting.'' The computer blared.

Realizing that the missile is sixty seconds away from launching, Choi tries to stand up, but Tatianova pins her down and grabs one of the Louboutin heels, trying to impale the North Korean agent on her left eye with the heel of her own shoe.

In the ranch, Bond and McCall, barely breathing due to the excessive fighting, exchange their last taunts.

''Burn in Hell, Mr. Bond.'' McCall said.

''No, you.'' Bond replied.

Both men pull out their weapons and fire their shots. Bond's last remaining bullet hits McCall square on the head, while McCall's last bullet missed the veteran agent by an inch. The Neo-Nazi dies within seconds.

In the laboratory, Choi is struggling with Tatianova, trying to redirect her Louboutin back at her. With the heel dangerously close to impaling her left eye, Choi hears another blare from the computer.

''Thirty seconds and counting.''

With whatever strength she has left, Choi pushes the Louboutin heel away and redirects it back at Tatianova, impaling her on the forehead, the heel impacting the Russian agent's brain, killing her almost instantly.

The barefoot Choi grabs her Tokarev, presses a button that aborts the countdown and destroys the launch controls with several shots. The job done, she leaves the laboratory.

Meeting up with Bond, Choi grabs his hand and both agents walk away from the now-ruined ranch, which is now about to be quarantined by units of the US Army Special Forces.

An hour later, at a field of grass, Choi, sitting on a rock, rubs her left foot while Bond comes with the now-empty Kangaroo and a water bucket.

''Here.'' Bond places the bucket next to Choi's feet and places them on the bucket.

''So when are you going back? Did you talk to your bosses at Pyongyang?'' Bond asked.

''I resigned my commission.'' Choi replied. ''Better to be a wild animal than be on a leash all the time, James. And wild animals are difficult to capture.''

''In that case, Choi, you're free to live your life whenever you choose.'' Bond continued, just as he starts washing Choi's feet.

''My point exactly.'' Choi said.

Using the Kangaroo as a footrest, Choi places her left foot on Bond's lap to seduce him.

''Born to be wild.'' Bond said.

Both Bond and Choi kiss passionately in the field, the cornfield gradually masking them as they make love to one another.

The End.


End file.
